


From Now On

by Darkshines1984



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkshines1984/pseuds/Darkshines1984
Summary: Following directly on from the end of 1x10, Jean slips out of the school meeting to speak to Sidney.*The swines at Netflix have since cancelled the show





	From Now On

**From Now On**

 

 **Fandom:** Gypsy

 **Pairing:** Jean (Diane) x Sidney

 **Rating:** M (for language)

 **Summary:** Following directly on from the end of 1x10, Jean slips out of the school meeting to speak to Sidney.

 **Authors Note:** I don't own the show or anything to do with it. I thought series 1 was great but I really wish it had a better name.

 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 

Jean was able to quietly excuse herself once she stepped down from the stage. No one seemed to pay any attention to her silently making her way out of the side door of the auditorium, probably presuming that she was slipping out to the bathroom. She doubted Michael would be fooled as easily but it was unlikely he had seen Sidney from where he was seated. Jean just hoped he didn't chose to follow her out.

 

There was no sign of Sidney in the hallway or lobby so Jean continued out of the front entrance. Initially she couldn't spot the brunette but as she walked a bit further around the building she spotted a faint light glowing in one of the small recesses of the structure.

 

There, stood leant against the wall of a building with a freshly lit cigarette, was the woman she was searching for. Jean wrapped her arms around herself to protect herself from the cold late evening air. It was perhaps a bit of a defensive move too as it was likely and fair that the younger woman may be furious with her.

 

“You look good” Sidney stated as Jean approached.

 

The brunette ran her eyes down and up the older woman and her tight black dress appreciatively. Despite the lusty expression there was a darkness too and an edge to Sidney's words. Even if she wasn't a psychologist Jean would have easily picked up the younger woman's pain.

 

“I know you must be angry...” the blonde began to try and apologise but Sidney cut in.

 

“I knew you were full of shit” the younger woman said dismissively. “Granted I didn't think you were fucking married but...”

 

Sidney didn't bother finishing the sentence and instead took a long and comforting drag of the cigarette she was holding. Jean was tempted to ask for one but then she didn't want to smell of smoke when she inevitably had to go back inside to her family and the suburban housewives.

 

“Michael is your ex he is your husband” Sidney continued calmly, “and you have a kid.”

 

It wasn't like Sidney hadn't suspected her of having commitments that she was keeping secret from her. The brunette had commented on her 'mum' car and the fact that she spoke like she had commitments even though if she was a single freelance reporter like Jean had claimed then she should feel free. Sidney hadn't been a fool but no doubt she would still feel foolish.

 

“Yes” Jean agreed.

 

It was better for them both if she was as honest and the point as possible now. No bullshit. Not now. Now if she wanted to save the connection that they clearly had. She was scared of losing Michael because he was her safety net but the idea of losing Sidney was as equally horrifying. Sidney had awoken her and given her life again. Sidney was exciting, young and dynamic. Sidney was the most alluring and stunning person she had ever met.

 

“You are Sam's fucking therapist” Sidney stated with more ire in her voice than before. This fact clearly bothered her more than the rest of Jean's secret life.

 

“Do you know how fucking unethical that is? It's fucked up Diane...Jean...whatever the fuck you are called.”

 

Jean shifted awkwardly and wrapped her arms tighter around herself. There was very little she could say to defend herself. It was unethical and it was fucked up...she knew that but she had done it anyway. Not just with Sam, she had got too far and got too involved with the lives of Rachel and with Allison. Now it was all backfiring on her.

 

“I never intended it to go this far” the blonde tried to explain. “I just wanted to get a feel for what you were like...to understand Sam's obsession.”

 

The younger woman snorted in response and turned away slightly in disgust. Jean waited for some kind of verbal response but instead the brunette took another long drag on the cigarette before stubbing it out aggressively against the wall. Sidney let the filter drop to the floor and went to walk away from the blonde. Jean realised she was trying to leave though and stepped in the way, gently pressing Sidney back against the wall by placing her hand on the younger woman's chest. The younger woman made little attempt to resist.

 

“I was never meant to fall for you but you are so fucking captivating Sid” the blonde admitted.

 

Jean looked deep into Sidney's dark brown eyes, hoping that the younger woman could see she was being genuine. She could see the conflict playing out in the brunette's mind. Their connection burnt as hot as ever and Sid clearly wanted to believe her. There was doubt though; so much hurt and doubt.

 

“How am I meant to trust a single thing you say?” Sidney finally replied after a long pause.

 

Jean knew it was both a question and a plea. If Sidney was dead set on them being over, if she had completely written Jean off as bad news then she would have walked away by now not looking for answers. The problem was that Jean didn't have an answer to that question. She had no right to ask for Sidney's trust after all the lies.

 

“I don't know” Jean admitted.

 

The lack of answer drew a low sigh from the younger woman. Jean had no idea what she could say that would make the situation any better. Words seemed meaningless now after so many untruths. So Jean opted for action. Sidney understood action.

 

The blonde pressed forward and cupped the younger woman's face between her hands, giving Sidney time to pull away if she wanted too. Sidney didn't pull away though and instead slid her hands around Jean's back and pulled her closer, her eyes flicking between Jean's eyes and lips. The older woman closed the gap between them and slowly but firmly pressed her lips against the brunette's.

 

Sidney moaned and dug her nails into the material of Jean's dress. The blonde took the opportunity to to deepen the kiss. It was slow and sensual, not their usual battle for dominance. She was getting lost in the moment when the dull sound of applause echoed from inside the building. It probably signalled that the meeting was coming to a close. Soon parents, students and her own family would be pouring out into the car park.

 

Sidney seemed to understand their moment was about to be interrupted too and began to pull out of the kiss. Jean pressed back in again and brushed her lips against the younger woman's one more time. She pulled back only enough to be able to look into the brunette's eyes again, her fingers gently tracing the younger woman's jaw line. The older woman feared that this could be goodbye. She wasn't ready to say goodbye yet.

 

“Please” Jean murmured.

 

“Please what?” Sidney asked breathlessly.

 

The blonde tenderly pressed her forehead against the younger woman's. Sidney relaxed into the contact and stroked her hands down the older woman's bare arms.

 

“Don't give up on me” Jean pleaded.

 

The brunette leant back against the wall again and chuckled. It wasn't the reaction that the older woman was expecting but then that was part of what made Sidney so alluring. It was never easy to know how she would react or what she would do.

 

“If I could give you up then I'd have left that auditorium and kept walking into the night” the younger woman replied honestly.

 

Jean supposed that was true enough. She had expected Sidney to be waiting for her, presumed the younger woman would want to give her a piece of her mind. The blonde had hoped that Sidney would stay around long enough to hear her out and she had, but there was still so much more that needed to be said between them.

 

There was another round of applause from inside the building, this time louder than the last.

 

“I should go” Sidney stated with an audible sigh; “text me.”

 

Jean went to reply but was silenced by a quick peck to the lips from the brunette. Sidney scooted through the gap between Jean and the wall and starting walking across the dimly lit car park before the older woman had a chance to respond.

 

Jean leant back against the wall and watched Sidney's progress until the brunette disappeared behind a line of 'mum cars'. Parents and teachers were starting to pour out into the car park too so Jean ran her hands down her dress to make sure it was straight and stepped out of the recess. She could see Michael and Dolly lingering outside the main door. The blonde strode towards them with a purposeful walk, hoping she therefore wouldn't look guilty.

 

“Where did you go?” Michael asked as Jean reached them.

 

“I just needed some fresh air” she replied smoothly.

 

The blonde could tell he didn't completely believe her but she was glad that this time he didn't bother to question her actions.

 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

 


End file.
